Baby Daddy
by Emily Brunette Fox 1994
Summary: It's been ten years since Jaden and Jesse last saw each other. Jaden now has a nine year old son, Koyo. Not only that but Jaden has been keeping a secret from Jesse all of these years! Can Jaden confess before Jesse is due to tie the knot?
1. Chapter 1

It's been ten years since Jaden and Jesse last saw each other. Jaden now has a nine year old son, Koyo. Not only that but Jaden has been keeping a secret from Jesse all of these years! Can Jaden confess before Jesse is due to tie the knot?

I do not own Yugioh GX.

--

Jaden and his son walked down the park, where his old friends, Zane and Syrus had set uo a duel tornement for charity. "Papa, why can't I join?" His son whined.

Jadensighed heavily. "You're not old enough, Koyo," Jaden stated. "Besides this is only for adults."

Koyo crossed his arms angrily. . Jaden laughed at Koyo's temper tantrums. Koyo was just like his father. Koyo had teal blue hair with baby blue at the top (similar to Jaden's hair style) and dark brown eyes. The only thing Jaden hadn't told him who he was. Jaden was too ashamed to admit who he was. Jaden was only eighteen at the time and discovered he was have HIS child, when he was touring the country. Jaden had to give his career temporally to raise his son. He got back into the dueling business when his son was four. He soon brought an apartment for them, so they had more inderpendants. Jaden's son was currently nine, but never asked about his other "Papa."

They sooned reached the spot where the tournament was being held. And there HE was.

Jesse Anderson!

_Oh shit_, Jaden cursed in his head. He held Koyo's hand tightly, scared of what was going to happen. Koyo hugged Jaden's leg tightly. Jaden smiled in reasurance as he saw Syrus walking up to them. "Hiya Sy," Jaden greeted.

Koyo ran over to Syrus hugging him. "Uncle Sy-Sy," He exclaimed.

"Hey Koyo," Syrus smiled widely, pulling out a piece of candy.

Koyo cheered taking the candy. "What do you say?" Jaden asked.

"Thank you?" Koyo replied.

"Good boy," Jadenpraised, messing with Koyo's hair.

Koyo ran off to play with some children from his school. Syrus' smile grew wider. He knew how brave Jadenhad been, raising Koyo by himself. Syrus helped with baby sitting and chosingschools for Koyo. Suddenly Emily cam eup to the pair, a duel disk on her arm. "Hey guys," Emily smiled. Jadengave her a quick hug. "I just saw Koyo. He really looks like you."

"In some ways," Jaden said sadly. Jaden knew they knew what he meant. Jaden still hadn't told them who the father was. For goodness sake's they were going to end up on Maury at this rate. "But never mind, I love him."

"Who Koyo or the father?" Syrus whispered to Emily.

"You tell me?" Emily whispered back.

Jaden went off in the opposite direction as Jesse came his way. "Was that Jaden?" Jesse asked as Jaden was out of hearing range.

Syrus and Emily nodded. "I really want to talk to him," Jesse sighed running a hand through his hair.

Syrus went wide eyed. This was going to be awkard.

Jaden went and found Zane, who was currently doing some paper work for the rest of the contestants. "Hello Jaden," He greeted. Zane wore his black outfit, the same when he turned into "Kaiser Truesdale." "Been a while, hasn't it? How's Koyo?"

"Growing everyday," Jaden admitted sadly. "You're lucky in a way. Watching your child growing up so fast. And anyway... Why is Jesse here?" Jaden whacked Zane on the back of the head.

"Ouch," Zane groaned. He gripped his head tightly. "Damn it Jaden! Look he's a great duelist, and he was visiting so I invited him."

"But he-" Jaden began. He covered his mouth.

"He what?" Zane asked. "Slept with you, then went back to North Academy?"

"Yes," Jaden chocked as he started to cry. "I loved him and he left me after taking my virginity. He said he would never leave me!"

Zane placed his hands on Jaden'sshoulders. "Go and get Koyo," He insisted. "You can sit with Sy and I. I'll even pay for lunch."

Jaden nodded whipping his tears.

--

Ten minutes later, everyone was seated. Kaiba Corp was sponsoring the event, so they sent a, now adult, Mokuba to present the event. "Ladies, gentlemen and children of all ages," He started. "In our first of this tournament, I am pleased to introduce, after five years, she has come out of retirement especially for today, Emily Heart against, the world's smartest duelist, Bastion Misawa!"

Mokuba left the stage as Emily and Bastion came on. "It's been a while," Bastion smirked, preparing his duel disk.

"Sure has," Emily agreed. "So lets see who's improved!"

"Deal," Bastion nodded. He drew his first card. "I play Hydrogeton, in attack mode. I'll end there."

"My move," Emily exclaimed. "I'll summon, Happy Lover! And to end, I'll place two face down cards. Your go!"

--

It wasn't long before Bastion was announced the victor, and a few more duels were played. It was soon the semi-finals, but everyone thought it was best to have a break. As promised, Zane took everyone for a meal. An he meant everybody. When they sooned turned their topic of converstaion to... Relationships. "So who's been getting lucky lately?" Aster asked.

"Oh come on," Emily yelled. "Koyo is right there?"

"He doesn't know what were talking about," Aster assured.

"He will soon," Jaden glared.

"Papa, when can we order?" Koyo asked. Yes, he had Jaden's appetite.

"If your ready we'll order now," Zane chuckled. "So about relationships..."

"Girlfriends dumped you?" Emily asked.

"Stupid bitch cheated on me," Zane groaned.

"Excuse my son is here," Jaden exclaimed covering Koyo's ears.

"Sorry," Zane apologised, getting up to leave. "I need some air."

Emily got up to follow him. "Anyway, we'll order for them," Chazz said. "Zane needs to calm down."

Eveyone nodded. Zane had many bad relationships, which he hardly talked about.

--

"Why do you do these things to yourself?" Emily asked sadly.

"I can't help it," Zane groaned.

Emily leaned against the door frame. "You know I could set you up with a girl from work," Emily suggested. "If you want to? You need to find yourself a nice girl... But you know, I can't remember the last time you were single."

"I'm just not used to it I guess," Zane smiled.

"Come over tonight," Emily presisted. "The gang having a movie night to celebrate. Jaden and Koyo are staying with me tonight. Come tonight, but you have to buy me dinner!"

"Ah, deal," Zane laughed.

--

After dinner, Jaden picked up Koyo, ready to leave. "You look tired sweetie," Jaden cooed.

"I'm not," Koyo yawned.

"I think you are," Jaden laughed rubbing his nose with Koyo's. He turned to the rest of the gang with a small smile on his face. "Sorry Emily but Koyo really is tired. Guess we'll have to take a rain check."

"Go on then," Emily sighed. "The rest of us has got to get back to the tornement."

"If Zane's paid the bill," Syrus added.

"What, I don't skip on the -" Zane stopped mid-sentence. He rushed over to the bar.

"He forgot," Everybody groaned.

"Anyway, I'll see you later," Jaden grinned. "Say bye Koyo."

"Bye bye," Koyo waved sleeply.

Everyone waved bye to them as Jaden and Koyo left the restuarant. When they got outside, there with his black honda, was Jesse. "Want a lift home?" Jesse asked. Jaden shuck his head. "Please. I need to talk to you." Jaden nodded. Jesse opened the door to help him in. Jaden got into the car, he kept Koyo on his lap. "Want to tell me where you live?"

"It's just a few blocks away," Jaden replied. "By the school."

"Must be easier to travel then," Jesse joked starting the car. "Your son sure is handsome."

"Thank you," Jaden blushed. If only you knew, He thought. "He's name's Koyo."

"Like the pro duelist," Jesse laughed. "Your hero."

"Yeah," Jaden smiled. "So what is it you need? I don't want to have to invite you in."

"I want you at my wedding," Jesse blurted.

Jaden froze and stopped craddling Koyo. He was getting married. To who? "So who is the lucky guy?" Jaden chocked.

"Girl," Jesse corrected. So he swings both ways, Jaden thought. Never had a problem with me. "It's Alexis."

Icing on the cake! Alexis? Just brillant. "So when is it?"

"In a month," Jesse answered stopping by the school. "I really want you there, Jaden. For old time sakes."

"I'll think about it," Jaden said sadly. To be fair, he didn;t. He couldnt go after every thing they had been through.

Not now. He certainly couldn't tell Jesse, after ten years, Koyo...

Is his son!

--

Okay so your probably thinking why is Koyo nine, and Jesse and Jaden haven't seen each other for ten years? Reason being pregnancy is nine months. So I had Koyo nine. But he really is cute! ^^ I'll right more about his personality in later chapters.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been ten years since Jaden and Jesse last saw each other. Jaden now has a nine year old son, Koyo. Not only that but Jaden has been keeping a secret from Jesse all of these years! Can Jaden confess before Jesse is due to tie the knot?

I do not own Yugioh GX.

--

Jaden lay awake that night. Jesse had asked him to attend his and Alexis' wedding. How could he sleep? He looked over to his clock. Eight in the morning? He got a lot of thinking done. Jaden got up out of bed, hearing the theme tune to "Spongebob Squarepants" playing. Jaden saw Koyo holding the remote in his petit hands, trying to change the channel. Jaden took the remote and looked at the batteries inside. He pushed the batteries in futher before giving the remote back. "Thank you, Papa," Koyo smiled.

"Okay, lets see what I can whip up for breakfast," Jaden smiled widely.

--

After breakfast, Jaden got Koyo ready for school and so they set off. Outside the school gates, Emily was there getting all of the students inside. She looked up. "Good morning, Mr. Yuki," She giggled.

"Morning Miss. Heart," Jaden and Koyo laughed back.

"Get inside you," Emily ordered Koyo. Koyo ran inside, going straight for the classroom. "He certainly didn't get his brains from you."

Jaden looked to the ground. Didn't need to go that far, He thought. "Just make sure he doesn't get into any trouble," Jaden mumbled, turning his heel. "See you later."

"Bye then," Emily sighed. Jaden wasn't being himself again. Whenever Koyo's father was mentioned he always went into a mood. Emily countinued inside, to get the class ready for the day. "Okay settle down," She ordered, clapping her hands.

Suddenly the Head of the School came into the classroom. "Emily, I need to talk to you," He said. "I have another teacher on the way."

--

Jaden nearly fell asleep during his meeting with his sponser. "Mr. Yuki you should go home," His sponser encouraged. "You seem too tired for this meeting."

"Thanks a lot," Jaden sighed.

As Jaden left the room, he was slammed into the wall. He opened his eyes to see Emily pinning him. "What the hell?" He yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a meeting today," Emily said calmly, tightening her grip. "Guess what the Head showed me? Give you a clue, it's to do with Koyo!"

"She didn't?" Jaden asked realising what Emily meant.

"Yes, a copy of his birth certificate," Emily replied. "Jesse?! Jesse is his father?" Jaden nodded, as he started to cry. Emily loosened her grip, giving him a hug instead. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was so scared of how you would think of me," Jaden replied.

"I could never think bad of you," Emily chocked. She pulled away, looking into his eyes. "None of us would. But Jaden the school has said you need to contact him."

"How come?" Jaden asked worriedly.

"We're giving the students shots next week, and we need to know Koyo's medical history for his family," Emily replied.

"Could you call him and tell him to meet me at mine tonight?" Jaden asked nervously. "And take care of Koyo tonight?"

"Sure, I'm going over to Zane's tonight," Emily nodded. "I'll take him with me."

"Thanks a lot," Jaden smiled wipping his tears.

"Listen got to go," Emily said looking at hir watch. "They gave me the rest of the day off today, I have lessons to plan, people to contact. Catch you later!"

Emily kissed Jaden's cheek before dashing off. Jaden stared at the floor. He was finally going to reveal to Jesse, who Koyo really was.

It was now or never.

--

Emily knocked on Zane's door repeatedly. Zane answered the door, holding his head and recking of alcohol. "Helps if you answer next time," Emily moaned.

"Shut up," Zane yelled. "My head is killing me."

"Did you just get up?" Emily asked entering the apartment.

"Maybe," Zane replied closing the door.

"I'll make some coffee," Emily exclaimed storming into the kitchen.

"What do you need?" Zane asked walking into the bathroom to freshen up. "We're not susposed to meet until tonight."

"I need Jesse's contacts from the tornament," Emily answered. She pour the water into the cups, careful not to spill any. "If I tell you something you have got to keep it a secret."

"Nice," Zane cheered. "Need some juicy gossip. Cheer me up. What you got?"

--

Seven O'clock came, and God Jaden felt wierd. Jesse sat opposite him in the restaurant. "So you wanted to tell me something?" Jesse asked whilst observing the menu.

"It's about my son," Jaden answered timidly. He forced Jesse to put the menu down. "You need to hear this."

Across on the other table, a young "couple" tried to listen to the conversation. "I can't believe it," Zane said in disbelief. Emily shushed him. "Fine. I'll be quiet." Emily confessed to Zane, as long as he was quiet about everything. Now, they had asked Syrus to take care of Koyo, so they could make sure Jesse knew.

"Jesse, you know in ten years ago, how when had sex?" Jaden asked shyly, grabbing Jesse nodded, not knowing where this was going. "Koyo. Oh, don't freak out! But we made something other then love that night."

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked.

"Koyo is your son," Jaden blurted as he started to cry.

Jesse pulled his hands away. "You kept this from me for ten years?" Jesse asked.

"I'm sorry," Jaden cried harder. "But we need the medical history of your family."

"So I've had a son for all these years and you couldn't tell me that?" Jesse whispered.

"You can meet him properly," Jaden said. "Get to know him. He really is like you. And I think it's about time he got to know you. You can bring Alexis too, if you want?"

"No!" Jesse presisted. He looked up with a smile. "I'll tell her after I get to know Koyo better."

"You really want to be in his life?" Jaden asked hopeful.

"He is my son."

"Come around tomorrow. It's Saturday and I'll tell him about you tonight. Give him time to adjust."

"I'm happy with that."

--

An hour later, Jaden and Jesse we're ready to pay the bill. They had agreed Jesse would come over at tweleve, so Jaden could get Koyo ready for their first meeting. Jesse went to go pay the bill and Jaden thought he would take a little walk. "Can't believe Jesse took the news so well," Emily sighed. "I was expecting fireworks."

"Me too," Zane agreed sipping his coffee. "I mean if I was in that-"

"What was that?" Jaden exclaimed whacking the table. Here comes the fireworks. "I'm glad he took it so well. And I'm happy if Alexis wants to be apart of it too!"

"Jaden," Emily whined. "We was checking up on you. I wanted to make sure you were okay!"

"I know you care about Koyo and I but I'm being an adult here," Jaden sighed. "Look, I've got to go. See you tomorrow."

As Jaden left, Zane and Emily stared at each other. "He really has grown," Zane stated.

"You would have been surprised after we all left the Academy," Emily laughed.

--

That night Jaden took Koyo home, he brought him some dessert and promised he could watch any movie he wanted. Jaden didn't know how Koyo was going to take the news, or if he even wanted to meet Jesse. Jaden sat Koyo down on the couch. He knelt in front of Koyo, looking him in the eyes. "Koyo I have something very importantant to tell you," Jaden began. Koyo stared at his Papa. "You know it takes two people to make a baby, don't you?" Koyo nodded in confusion. "Would you like to meet your other daddy?"

Koyo looked at Jaden. "Papa are you saying I get to meet my other daddy soon?" Jaden nodded.

"But only if you would like too," Jaden exclaimed, tears slowly forming in his eyes.

"Papa I want too," Koyo whispered.

"He'll be here tomorrow," Jaden smiled wipping his tears.

--

Jesse walked through the front door, Alexis stood there waiting for his arrival. "The doctor called," Was all she said.

"And?" Jesse asked nervously.

"I can't have children," Alexis said, chocking on her own tears. "My body isn't strong enough."

Jesse ran up to her, and held her close. They had been trying for a baby for months now, but no results and now all of a sudden, Jesse's a father. It was eating him up inside, he was going to meet this child tomorrow, and wasn't going to tell Alexis. She would be heart broken, for sure.

--

Please review. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Baby Daddy Chapter 3

Jesse stood outside the apartment door. In less than a minute he was going to become a dad. He has already seen this boy but now he was his son. What was worse was that Jaden hadn't told him and now Jesse was being forced to lie to his future wife who was unable to have children of her own. "I'm sorry Alexis," Jesse whispered before knocking.

When the door opened it showed Jaden standing there and then saw little Koyo holding onto his papa's legs. "Hi," Jaden smiled sadly. Jaden put a hand on Koyo's back pushing him towards Jesse. "This, Koyo, is your father, Jesse."

Jesse went down on one knee and held a hand out for Koyo; "Hi there Koyo," Jesse smiled. Koyo let go of Jaden's leg and ran to Jesse hugging him tightly. "Whoa, you're a happy little guy. How are you?"

"I'm okay," Koyo replied. "So what do I call you?"

Jaden and Jesse both froze. What would he call him? "How about daddy?" Jaden suggested. "That is who you are."

"Daddy!" Koyo smiled.

Jaden allowed Jesse into the apartment. Jesse was thrilled to see Jaden smile at him for once and right now he felt… right. This is what he dreamt of for years with Alexis. But when they found out they were struggling to have children he thought about giving up.

Jaden watched a Jesse and Koyo played Koyo's favourite video game. Koyo cheered as e beat Jesse once again. "You're not very good at this daddy," Koyo laughed.

"Come here you," Jesse said as he tickled Koyo. He really was a daddy.

Alexis smiled as she looked over the flowers for the table decorations. She couldn't be happier as she was marrying Jesse. She and Jesse clicked after seeing each other for the first time again 3 years ago.

Emily sat beside her, Alexis had invited her for old time sake although she found it hard to keep quiet about Jesse being a dad. "I like the yellow one," Alexis chimed.

"I like them too," Emily agreed looking at her with a sad smile. "Mix them with the pink and they will be wonderful."

"I knew you were brilliant," Alexis clapped.

"So when do you want to come again," Jaden asked shyly.

"Whenever really I'm on Hiatus right now," Jesse smiled and patted Koyo's head. "My little man, how about next time you and I go to the park with Papa next time."

Koyo nodded tiredly. "Thank you for coming Jesse," Jaden smiled.

Jesse leaned forward and kissed the top of Jaden's head, before leaving. Jaden quickly took Koyo back inside. He felt like crying. Jesse was getting married.. he shouldn't be doing this too him. But yet he couldn't stop Jesse from knowing his son.

It was hard when Jaden first knew he was pregnant the only one there for him was Emily.

_**Emily sat at the table as she continued reading her novel. She didn't have a care at all because all she cared about was the fact she was starting her new job soon. Suddenly there it was the knock on the door. Emily rushed to the door as the knocking increased. "Emily please answer," That sounded like Jaden. When Emily opened the door she saw Jaden carrying nothing but a ruck sack and tears running down his face. "My parent's disowned me."**_

_**Emily hugged Jaden right away. She was scared for his life, "What happened?"**_

"_**I'm pregnant," Jaden cried. "My parents threw me out. I came home as soon as I found out but my parents couldn't bear the thought of a boy having a baby. Yubel claims it's because we've been fused together."**_

_**Emily led Jaden into the living room. Jaden couldn't stand it. On his travels he met a variety of people but now he couldn't believe he was about to have a child. He sat drinking his tea his thought went to Jesse and how he would react. For no though he would pretend it was a one night stand on his travels. His hand when to his stomach and rubbed his stomach lovingly. "You're going to be beautiful," He whispered. "You'll have the best of friends and you'll be loved."**_

_**-6 months later-**_

_**Jaden lay in the hospital bed his son in his arms. "Isn't he beautiful?" Jaden cooed to Emily and Syrus. **_

"_**He sure his," Syrus smiled. "So what's his name?"**_

"_**Koyo Yuki," Jaden replied. "Just like my hero."**_

"_**How are you feeling about doing this alone?" Emily asked suddenly. **_

"_**I'm not alone," Jaden smiled as he hugged his son tighter. "I have you guys."**_

_**Emily smiled as she excused herself out of the room. She spotted Zane all of a sudden holding a bunch of balloons. "Zane?" Emily gasped. "What are you doing here?"**_

"_**I'm here to say hello to Jaden," Zane said. "I brought a present for the little one too."**_

"_**Are you okay?" Emily asked shyly. **_

"_**I am but right now I just want to see Jaden, make sure he's okay?" Zane said walking straight past Emily. **_

_**Jaden held the bottle to Koyo's mouth. "He just isn't drinking," Jaden sighed. "Maybe he's tired."**_

"_**He'll get into a routine soon," Zane confirmed. "I just can't believe you of all people have a baby."**_

"_**He'll be a great dad," Emily smiled.**_

"_**Would you like me to take a photo?" The nurse asked. **_

"_**Yeah," Jaden smiled as everyone crowed in for the photo. "Koyo this is your family and I promise no one will ruin it."**_

Jaden held back his tears. What if Koyo got hurt? He couldn't let Jesse hurt him.

I wanted a new chapter for this I love it I also missed this story so please enjoy and review it'll encourage me to do more.


End file.
